The semiconductor electrothermal conversion material nowadays used, i.e, material PTC, is sintered by a compound of barium titanate series, its shortcomings are: poor heat-conductance, a lower ability to withstand electric voltage, brittleness, complication in manufacture, high cost, acute current variation in use (may be up to 10.sup.5), strict limitation in temperature-rise (about 300.degree. C. or so) due to the restriction by the lower Curie temperature of the PTC material.
The object of this invention is to avoid the shortcoming of the prementioned prior art and to provide an electronic electrothermal conversion material, its products and the method for production thereof, which are cheaper, easier to produce, highly efficient in electrothermal conversion, fast in raising its temperature, possible to heat without open fire in a certain range of temperatures, lower thermal inertia, corrosion-resistant and durable in service.